Tears and Laugher
by Brooklyn's Miracle
Summary: “He’s drowning in his dreams, Adam!” Emma shouted, tears streaming down her face, “And I’m the only one who can save him!”
1. Chapter 1 Exquisite Extremes

**Summary:** "He's drowning in his dreams, Adam!" Emma shouted, tears streaming down her face, "And I'm the only one who can save him!"

A/N: Songfic based on Beautiful Disaster by Kelly Clarkson. I just found out that my best friend had cancer, and she died at midnight of Valentines Day. This is dedicated to her.

Gladys, you are my beautiful disaster. I love you.

888888

Tears and Laugher

888888

Chapter 1 – Exquisite Extremes

888888

_He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as damned as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I try to save him  
My whole world would cave in  
It just ain't right  
Lord, It just ain't right_

888888

Do you know the feeling of daring yourself to cross a dark room?

The way you're excited because you know, you really do know that there is nothing there to hurt you?

Some people get to choose their dark rooms and get to look for places where the fear is only skin deep.

Some people don't get to choose.

Jesse Kilmartin had no choice.

He was stuck in his own dark room, in a pitch black Sanctuary, on the longest night of the year.

Even the window next to his bed filtered no light in from the moon, as it wasn't there, and even if it had been, would have been facing the other side of Sanctuary.

The blonde tossed and turned sporadically in his bed, sheets and blankets twisted in a never-ending knot around him.

His eyes were caught between blue and green, flashing between his fluttering eyelids – stuck mid-way between sleep and awake.

Emma deLauro punched in the security code for Jesse's room, face ghostly pale in the absence of light.

As the metal barrier slid open, she brushed back a strand of auburn hair, and took a step in, bright blue eyes inspecting the room carefully.

The bundle of movement that was Jesse caught her attention, and she stepped across the room in a few short steps, kneeling on the floor next to him. She shook him, face twisted with worry, and then finally gave up.

"Adam!" she shouted into her com-link. "Get down here – Jesse's room."

Immediately, three doors in the hall were thrown open, the remaining members of Mutant X swarming into the bedroom from the message that had been send over their com-links, where Emma was trying unsuccessfully to wake Jesse from his sleeping battle.

Adam Kane's wavy brown hair was tousled with sleep as he pointed at Brennan. "Put him unconscious Brennan. He could kill himself."

Brennan Mulwray furrowed his dark eyesbrows in concentration, and electricity flew from his fingers towards their sleeping co-worker.

Jesse's face was contorted with visible pain as the movement ceased, and he fell still, eyes moving rapidly as he whispered a final gasped word.

"Raine . ."

888888

888888

888888

888888

888888

888888

888888

A/N: REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2 Hold On

**Summary:** "He's drowning in his dreams, Adam!" Emma shouted, tears streaming down her face, "And I'm the only one who can save him!"

A/N: Songfic based on Beautiful Disaster by Kelly Clarkson. I just found out that my best friend had cancer, and she died at midnight of Valentines Day. This is dedicated to her.

Gladys, you are my beautiful disaster. I love you.

888888

Tears and Laugher

888888

Chapter 2 – Hold On

888888

_Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Lord would it be beautiful,  
Or just a beautiful disaster?_

"Hold on Jesse!" Shalimar breathed into the blonde boys ear, her own curly blonde tresses hanging down over her face in limp strands, brown eyes wide with worry.

Laying on a shiny metal examination table in the lab, Jesse's eyes still flickered rapidly. Beads of perspiration formed on his forehead, the same was as they did during a fight, or after changing his molecular density for more than a few minutes. And as though he were really doing just that, his heart rate was fluctuating at various different speeds.

Adam's dark head was bent over the computer, staring in unfiltered concentration through a microscope. "It's not possible." He muttered, and then stood. His eyes raised to the scanner and he commanded, "Start scan, neural systems."

888888

"He's just thinking a lot?" Brennan's eyebrows were furrowed with anger. "I doubt it. I mean, even when you're thinking, you can wake up."

Adam shook his head. "Maybe he's not just thinking. The scans show he's got high brain activity, but more centered in the dreaming part of his brain."

Emma leaned against the table. "So, it's like he's trapped in his dreams."

"Precisely. Now, we can just wait. As far as we know, he could be perfectly healthy and just having a bad dream."

Emma nodded slowly, unconvinced. There was no time to linger on the subject, however, as the computer gave a series of beeps, and Proxy Blue flashed onto the screen.

The –conscious – team members all turned to stare at the news update, taking in the information that came from the digitized news reporter.

"Some people are special, even I can admit it. There are dancers, and singers, and artists, and writers. But some people are really too special to believe. We've gotten a report from an inside source about a teenage girl who – listen to this – controlled a man's every word for five days. Weird huh?

"Just wait, there's more. After he came out of her control, he ended up in a coma. Two days later, after sleeping constantly, he died. Can you believe it? I sure can. Keep your eyes out for any girl who seems odd. Hell, keep your eyes out for anybody who seems odd."

Adam muted the television, and turned to the others. "So, what do you think."

"What do you think?" Brennan echoed. "You never ask us what we think."

Emma smiled. "So we take it as an opportunity." She turned to face Adam. "I think it's a new mutant – a psionic maybe? Neural control capabilities?"

Adam smiled and turned, heading out for the computer centers with the rest of the team trailing behind him. "Jesse –" he began, and broke off. "I mean, Brennan, I want you to search the Genomex databases for anything that could have something to do with talents such as what Emma just described."

"But –" Brennan started, "I ain't nearly as good as you or Jesse, or Emma."

"It's okay. Right now, we need Emma and Shalimar. This new mutant has really strong mental abilities, and we may need Shalimar to help back us up in tracking her. Just try Brennan. We'll be back as soon as possible."

Brennan sighed and sat down at the computer station. "If you says so Adam."

888888

Emma leaned over Jesse, and kissed his moist forhead. "Hold on Jesse. We'll help you. And then you can tell me who this, Raine, is."

888888

888888

888888

888888

888888

888888

888888

888888

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers.

Michelle: Thanks for commenting. Keep on reading, I think you'll like it.

Imjuzakyd: Thanks for reviewing. About the song, it's really beautiful. And Raine won't be explained for several more chapters, so keep reading.

Molecular 12: I will finish this fic, and I hope you enjoy the rest of it.


End file.
